¡Limpieza, acuda a pasillo 3!
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Cecilos - Su nombre es Carlos, es el nuevo chico de la limpieza del supermercado porque el sueldo como técnico de laboratorio no es que sea para tirar cohetes, y tiene loco a Cecil y, por extensión, a todos los demás empleados del supermercado que no saben qué hacer con él.


El primer AU que escribo y es... sí, un AU en un supermercado. De momento se queda en un one-show pero tal vez algún día deje de serlo. Quién sabe. Por desgracia el fandom de WTNV en español es muy pequeño como para pensar en hacer un multichapter, sight. Entre tanto... un premio al que encuentre todos los detalles y referencias de tantos personajes y detalles de Night Vale sacados de su bonita ciudad y colocados todos a trabajar en un supermercado como el que hay frente a tu casa.

* * *

**·**

**¡Limpieza, acuda a pasillo 3!**

**·**

Se llamaba Carlos y era el nuevo chico de la limpieza.

Cecil se había enterado de que había un nuevo miembro en la plantilla del supermercado en la pequeña salita de empleados junto al almacén, fuera de las vistas al público. Ese quince de junio nada más llegar, para cambiarse de su ropa al uniforme que debían llevar todos los empleados, Chad ya estaba allí y le dio la noticia. "¿Sabes que hay un nuevo chico de la limpieza?"

Cecil había alzado las cejas, interesado, porque ¿quién no iba a mostrarse interesado si llegaba un nuevo elemento al ecosistema que era el supermercado? Preguntando, con curiosidad. ¿Quién sería esa nueva presencia? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué pretendería allí? ¿Vendría para un trabajo de un par de meses para sacarse unos ahorros o pretendería permanecer allí hasta convertirse en el gerente? Nadie sabía nada aún y Cecil estaba deseando verle con sus propios ojos.

—Es perfecto –su cuerpo suspiró nada más llegar a la línea de caja. No solo sus pulmones expulsaron una bocanada de aire anhelante y embelesado si no que sus hombros se encogieron hacia arriba, alzando sus clavículas y su mirada dejó escapar un suspiro enamoradizo, dejándose caer sobre los codos en el borde de la mesita que apenas daba para la máquina registradora con la que Dana estaba operando.

—¿Quién? –preguntó la chica mientras pasaba una caja de galletas por el lector de barras, marcando el precio automáticamente en la caja registradora.

—Carlos –el cuerpo de Cecil suspiró de nuevo y su mirada parecía increíblemente lejana a la línea de caja, ignorando a la chica que sacaba su cartera para pagar—. Es perfecto. Sus dientes son como las lápidas de un cementerio miliar y su pelo… —un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Como si el alma se le escapase entre frase y frase—. ¿Has visto su pelo, Dana? Es perfecto. Lo odio y lo amo desesperadamente. Ese pelo va a causar una guerra civil aquí, Dana –advirtió con seriedad, pese a que su vista seguía perdida.

—Guau, te ha gustado, ¿eh? –Cecil era de reacciones fáciles, Dana lo había calado rápido y a tenía su punto adorable y encantador, aunque nunca le había visto reaccionar hasta tal punto—. Gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen día –despidió con una sonrisa a la chica y su caja de galletas, sin necesidad de bolsa, dándole el ticket y la vuelta, mientras Cecil continuaba encandilado apoyado a su lado, ajeno a la cola de clientes—. ¿Quién es? –preguntó además con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es? ¡Dana! Carlos, el nuevo chico de limpieza –informó Cecil superando la inicial indignación. ¿Cómo alguien no podía saber quién era Carlos, el misterioso recién llegado?

—¿Tenemos un nuevo chico de la limpieza? –ya se conocía a la plantilla, era rápida para los nombres y caras, pese a que ya llevaba trabajando allí varios meses no llevaba tanto como Cecil. La permanencia confería algún tipo de status porque Cecil parecía campar a sus anchas por el supermercado sin trabajar la mitad del rato, ocupándose de la megafonía y teóricamente de muchas cosas más—. ¿Ya has hablado con él? –aventuró.

—No, aún no –admitió el joven a su lado, tal vez cinco o siete años mayor que ella que apenas había conseguido la mayoría de edad un año atrás.

Para Dana aquel trabajo era para sacarse unos ahorros y pagar sus estudios. Las becas permitían pagar la entrada pero de algo debía mantenerse. Y un piso de estudiantes, aún con Maureen, implicaba pagar un alquiler todos los meses. Cecil, en cambio, era de los más veteranos allí. Por antigüedad debería haber sido ascendido a encargado hacía un par de años, como mínimo, pero Dana veía los peligros de hacer a Cecil Palmer encargado. Lo que no llegaba a saber era por qué seguía trabajando allí en vez de buscar un empleo mejor. Pero era un empleo fácil, medianamente accesible, y Dana estaba segura de que Cecil haría algo más con la carrera de periodismo a la espalda acabada a trompicones pero con interés.

—Entonces tal vez deberías hablarle si te ha gustado tanto –propuso. La opción más cabal. A menudo la opción que antes se le pasaba por alto a Cecil en su fácil abstracción del mundo que le rodeaba. Lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría de nuevo la caja. Un _ding_ y un _crash_ sonaron cuando lo hizo, uno tras otro. Uno al comienzo y otro al golpearse el cajón por la inercia al terminar de abrirse.

—¿Tú crees? –como había esperado, Cecil no parecía haber sopesado la idea.

—Por supuesto –se rió ante la expresión de Cecil, entregándole su cambio a la anciana Josie, con una especial sonrisa—. Tu cambio, Josie. Que tengas un buen día.

—Vosotros también, chicos –respondió la mujer, recogiendo su compra y dedicando un claro guiño a Cecil antes de salir, riendo por lo bajo. Dana la imitó. Al parecer no era la única que encontraba al suspirante Cecil divertido.

Cecil, mientras tanto, a su lado, aún parecía estar digiriendo la disparatada idea de dirigirle la palabra al nuevo chico de la limpieza.

¡Hablarle a Carlos! Cecil no dudaba de la buena intención de los consejos de Dana: en los meses que llevaba allí la cajera se había ganado su corazón y su amistad; pero seguía sin estar seguro… ¿Acercarse así al perfecto Carlos y… qué? ¡No podía acercarse y decir "Hola" sin más! Eso sería terrible. Aniquilaría todas sus posibilidades.

Carlos era perfecto. Observándole desde el final del pasillo, escondido tras un estante de patatas fritas y bollos industriales, cerca de la zona de panadería, Cecil tenía una visión perfecta de su espalda. Podía ver el movimiento de sus hombros al pasar la fregona, por debajo de la camisa del uniforme que, pese a la norma, llevaba por fuera de los pantalones porque se le salía al agacharse, desenfadadamente, de una forma que a Cecil le parecía sencillamente perfecta para él. Al igual que la camisa de cuadros que solía llevar al terminar la jornada y abandonar el supermercado. Cecil ya había visto que la camisa quedaba suelta porque no iba abotonada, dejando ver bajo ella una camiseta que cambiaba cada día con un gracioso dibujo o alguna frase que no había llegado a entender, quizá por culpa de la distancia, viéndole despedirse de Chad y el resto.

¡Hablarle a Carlos! Sonaba como un disparate, a un imposible, aunque Dana parecía muy convencida y Cecil hasta había escrito su número de teléfono en un trozo de papel (un ticket en blanco de la máquina registradora de Dana que antes había intentado atascarse). El ticket estaba a buen recaudo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón pero ¿hacerlo pasar de ahí al bolsillo de Carlos? ¡Eso era otro asunto!

Después de dos semanas observar a Carlos desde el final del pasillo era mucho más fácil y una costumbre que amenazaba con capturar a Cecil fácilmente. Que no podía considerarse, ni por asomo, espiar. En absoluto. Escondido desde la zona de frutería mientras fingía revisar la mercancía y si faltaban mazorcas de maíz para traer más del almacén. Aunque mientras Carlos y sus perfectos rizos oscuros, enmarcando el rostro de piel morena, estuviesen cerca Cecil se mostraría favorable a aprobar la compra de maíz imaginario como el futuro del supermercado.

Después de medio mes todos parecían conocer el enamoramiento de Cecil y todos parecían encontrarlo tan divertido como Dana, tanto para convertirlo en la nueva comidilla del local.

Cecil incluso había encontrado una misteriosa nota sobre su ropa al ir a cambiarse al final de su jornada un día. "Háblale. Y no dejes tus cosas en cualquier lado, siempre tengo que ordenarlas yo". Hasta aquella misteriosa mujer que rondaba por el supermercado y nadie sabía si era parte de la empresa, familia del dueño (¿de Ralph? ¿Se llamaba el dueño siquiera Ralph? El supermercado se llamaba Ralph's pero el nombre y la misteriosa presencia que lo habitaba pero que nadie había visto no eran sus únicos enigmas), o de quién se trataba (¿un fantasma? Una vez todos lo habían estado debatiendo en aquella misma y diminuta salita que servía de área de descanso, cambiador y consigna para empleados) pese a que, sin ser empleada ni trabajando, llevaba allí más tiempo incluso que Cecil, parecía haberse enterado del revuelo que causaban las hormonas del veinteañero. Y en cuanto encontró la nota Cecil se dio cuenta de dónde había dejado su ropa aunque el orden no era su mayor virtud y la autora del mensaje seguramente ya sabía no tardaría en volver a invadir un espacio que no era el suyo.

Todos menos el propio Carlos que, día a día, llegaba al supermercado, se ponía su uniforme, cogía la fregona o los útiles de limpieza que se necesitasen el momento, y se ocupaba junto a Dave y Rochelle de mantener los pasillos, las estanterías y todo como los chorros del oro. Y, en opinión de Cecil, no lo hacía nada mal. Claro que con esta valoración no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que Carlos se agachase al pasar la fregona, dándole unas perfectas vistas desde el final del pasillo. Y después de cumplir su trabajo, Carlos volvía a casa, completamente ajeno a los comentarios que dejaba tras de él en la sala de empleados. Completamente ajeno a la lengua trabada y la respiración alterada ante la mención de su nombre del empleado raso más antiguo del supermercado.

Y, pese a la buena intención del consejo de Dana y los ánimos del resto de sus compañeros e incluso la anciana Josie, Cecil aún era incapaz de afrontar la sonrisa de Carlos frente a frente, el tono pausado y tranquilo (dubitativo a veces) de su voz, el hipotético diálogo: "¿Qué tal? Soy Carlos", "Lo sé". Porque claro que lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien: era Carlos, el perfecto nuevo chico de la limpieza, más o menos de su edad, que al parecer trabajaba para conseguir un segundo sueldo que completase el que ganaba como científico. ¡Científico! Cecil nunca había creído que conocería a un científico de verdad.

Pero quería hablarle. Cecil no dudaba de que quería hablarle, que Carlos oyese su voz, esa que sus compañeros siempre alababan y que Cecil sonreía pues soñaba con poder ganarse un día la vida con ella por muy tranquilo que estuviese en el supermercado y mucho cariño que le hubiese cogido viendo venir y pasar reponedores y cajeros, pero que frente a Carlos Cecil no se sentía capaz de fiarse de ella, seguro de que algún gallo se escaparía o que sus palabras se tropezarían unas con otras como solo lo hacían de imaginárselo.

Pero cara a cara no era, por suerte para Cecil, la única alternativa que tenía.

—¡Carlos! –llamó y los altavoces del supermercado hicieron reverberar su voz, profunda al no estar bajo la perfecta mirada del perfecto Carlos, mantenida bajo el control de los cristales de sus gafas para no detener el mundo—. Limpieza acuda al pasillo 3 –pidió con profesionalidad, manteniendo pulsado el botón de megafonía—. ¡Carlos, perfecto Carlos, acuda al pasillo 3!

Y, corriendo gracias a unas piernas largas y que conocían bien cada recoveco del supermercado, Cecil se asomó a tiempo al final del pasillo 3 para ver llegar a Carlos para recoger todas las latas de tomate frito que no se habían caído para nada por casualidad cuando Cecil había pasado unos minutos antes por aquel mismo pasillo.

Tal vez cuando Carlos las terminase de colocar en la estantería podría acercarse y tratar de tenderle su número de teléfono que seguía en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.


End file.
